


Introduction to muggle stuff

by pottersbutt



Series: Prompt's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt





	Introduction to muggle stuff

 

PROMPT:   ** _“_** ** _Drarry. Draco discovers tumblr/twitter/internet”_**

((2018 drarry, they aren’t adults just teenagers, if that makes sense kjgkdjfx))

“Harry!” Draco called. Harry sighed and walked from the kitchen into his and Draco’s shared living room. Draco had his legs sprawled across the back of the sofa and his head was hanging off of the edge. Harry noticed his face was very red. He waved Harry’s phone around. “What is this?”

Harry snorted and sat next to Draco, prising the phone between Draco’s long fingers. “This, Draco is called a phone. This is how it works.”

**.^.^.**

Harry spent nearly three hours explaining that;  _“No, Draco it will not work if you crucio it.”_  And  _“Draco you need to press **this**  button. No – no it’s that one. Draco no, don’t throw it, please they’re expensi – DRACO!”_

After Harry had a little breakdown after his mobile refused to turn on after Draco slammed it into the sofa cushions a little  _too_  hard, he was watching Draco with an amused look as he scrolled through instagram? Twitter? Tumblr? Who knows.

“Harry, I want one of these, they’re fun.”

“Fine, but you’re converting your Gringott’s money into pounds.”

**.^.^.**

Two days later, Draco had his new phone. He had managed to set up one email for all of his social media accounts. It was all quite amusing to Harry. Draco was so new to concept of technology; Harry thought he was like a granddad.

One night, when Harry and he thought – thought – Draco had gone to bed; Harry shuffled onto the other side of the bed, wanting to cuddle with Draco, only to find it empty. Harry’s eyes shot wide open and he shot out of the bed.

“Draco?” He hissed into the silence. Harry grumbled quietly as he walked down the hall. “Draco? Are you in here?”

There was shuffling on the sofa. Draco looked up, the light illuminating his face.   ** _((RIVERDALE SPOILERS HERE PEEPS!!))_** “Jughead Jones got beaten up!” He whisper shouted. “My son! Mr son got beaten up! He sacrificed himself for his gang!”

“Draco, please come to bed!”


End file.
